Mars
Mars '(火星,''Kasei), also known as 'Silver Sister '(シルバーシスター,Shirubāshisutā), is the CPU Candidate of Planetune from the time of Uranus and is the daughter of Uranus and Saturn both rulers respectively. Much like Saturn, Mars represents the fictional Mars-0-Console developed in the age of Uranus. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Mars`s throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Appearance Unlike her mother Uranus who vanished and once served as the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, there is a well-preserved painting of her in her armor with the sword she used to carry all of the time when she was alive. Due to looking more like her other mother Saturn we can conclude that she was a smaller version of her mother Saturn. Mars had blonde hair that seemed to be speckled with ground specks of gold. Her hair had a cowlick that stuck up from her hair up into the air. A black ribbon was tied at the back of her hair. She wore armor that over a black and white dress which was open on her back exposing her back for the world to see. The armor she wore stopped more than halfway up her arm. She wore armor on her legs and underneath her dress. She turned into an albino when she transformed into her Hard Drive Divinity Goddess Form. Her normal blonde hair turned snow-white and her emerald green eyes turned to a crimson red. The picture of her Hard Drive Divinity Goddess Form was painted by Uranus and was preserved, along with her normal appearance with her in the usual armor she donned for everything and anything. Within her Hard Drive Divinity Goddess Form she wore a outfit that strongly resembled a one-piece silver bathing suit with her normal black ribbon tied at the back of her hair with her hair in it`s usual ponytail. Personality Much like her mother Uranus in terms of personality, Mars is serious, calm-minded, and views her other mother Saturn with disgust because she leaves doing all of the paperwork to her to do. She is well-mannered and very kind-hearted but prefers to stay in the background to avoid detection. When Uranus first mentions her as being one of the Goddess`s that lost her physical form but chose to sacrifice it to save her two mothers. Selfless, caring, supportive, and courageous was how Saturn described her. Other CPU`s during that time when the other four main Goddess`s visited her to learn more about Mars. Though she sometimes enjoys trolling people it is often on a rare occasion that she does troll somebody. Mars has a huge love of food and enjoys fighting a good battle as she works up a sweat for her mother Saturn`s dinner, lunch, or breakfast. Quite competitive when in HDD form she is not afraid to compete with other people even if she is competing with her own two parents. '''Silver Sister (HDD) As Silver Sister (シルバーシスター,Shirubāshisutā), Mars loses her slight-trolling-like manner and turns fully serious. Much like Blanc when she is pissed off at CWF Trick, Mars is no joke in battle. Though she is superior to all of the current CPU Candidates in terms of sheer power, abilities, and techniques, Mars does not joke. Willing to do anything to keep her mothers nations safe, she will kill somebody if it can save somebody from either of her mothers nations from being killed. Any innocence is ripped away in this form as she will do anything for her country. She does not care about who you are she will kill you just to save somebody else. The costs and rules of wars are known to her as well as the costs of killing somebody. Though she shows empathy to the weak she cares nothing about the rules of wars. Category:Fanon Category:Fan made CPUs Category:Fanon Goddess Category:Fanon Characters